


Essential Family Ingredient: Moose Tracks

by betheflame



Series: Steve Tony Games: Flame's Fluff Fills [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anniversary, Cock Warming, Established Relationship, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24635809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: “Right,” Peter nodded, realizing exactly where his Pops probably was. “You guys finish in there and if you could come down only after you’ve stopped exchanging bodily fluids, I’d appreciate it.”And with that, he wandered into the kitchen to get a beer and ignore the blush he saw on his father’s cheeks which confirmed every suspicion he had.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games: Flame's Fluff Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781239
Comments: 15
Kudos: 257
Collections: Team Fluff





	Essential Family Ingredient: Moose Tracks

**Author's Note:**

> For the Steve Tony Games: TEAM FLUFF
> 
> Fill for Anniversary + Stark Men Are Made of Iron + I Remember + Soulmate AU + Cockwarming + Praise Kink

* * *

“Dad,” Peter yelled up the stairs for the third time since entering the house towards Tony’s studio/workshop.

No response. He started climbing the stairs.

“DAD!”

Tony’s head peaked around the corner and smiled at the sight of his son, who froze on the second step. “Petey pie! I didn’t think you were getting in until tomorrow!”

Peter tilted his head. “Where’s Pops?”

“At work.”

“It’s Thursday night at 8 - is he working on a late story or something?”

“Or something,” Tony said quickly. “Hey, I’m just finishing up. I’ll be down in a minute.”

“Right,” Peter nodded, realizing exactly where his Pops probably was. “You guys finish in there and if you could come down only after you’ve stopped exchanging bodily fluids, I’d appreciate it.”

And with that, he wandered into the kitchen to get a beer and ignore the blush he saw on his father’s cheeks which confirmed every suspicion he had.

* * *

“Honey, that was so good,” Tony cooed to his husband, who was on his knees and probably suffering 3rd degree rug burn after Peter surprised them.

Steve looked up at Tony through long lashes, with eyes that were bright with unshed tears. He’d been holding Tony’s cock in his mouth for approximately thirty minutes and they were so close to breaking their record of 38 minutes and 17 seconds and then their precious baby boy - who was actually 26 and on the Soulmate market and had met his bondmate and therefore not a baby - called Tony’s name.

_“Handsome, if I walk, can you shuffle to the door with me and we’ll keep this going?” Tony asked quickly._

_Steve nodded quickly and Tony knew that meant ‘challenge accepted’ because Steve Rogers did not back down from a challenge._

“You’re so strong, and so handsome, and such a good cocksucker,” Tony continued, knowing the praise was Steve’s strongest kink out of the extensive list they’d explored over their 30 years together. He hit a button on his watch as they both settled back into Tony’s desk and Steve folded himself underneath it, not letting go of Tony’s mostly flaccid dick. The point of Steve warming Tony’s cock in these sessions wasn’t ever about getting Tony off - they had other ways of doing that. Instead, it was about connection, and intimacy, and their bond.

Plus, Steve loved being able to press their Soulmarks together, and since his was on his forearm and Tony’s was on his ankle, there were only so many positions that worked in.

“Tap twice if you want me to decide when you stop, tap once if you want to control it,” Tony said as he picked his stylus back up. “But I’ll remind you that Peter being downstairs an entire night early means he’s all in his head about something and I know we’ve had a lot of people break the scene over the years, our kid hasn’t broken one since he was little and now that he probably knows what kinks are -”

Tony was interrupted by a tap on his thigh and he looked down to see Steve rolling his eyes as he began to suck instead of just hold. Steve fluttered his tongue under Tony’s shaft and then he promptly pulled off Tony’s dick with a small ‘pop’.

“He’s worried about bringing Michelle to the party,” Steve said, his voice slightly rough with disuse. “Bucky and Sam and Nat have all been a little…Well, he’s worried they’re going to spill the beans too early.”

“Everyone knows he’s proposing at the beach in three weeks. He’s made it clear, we all got memos, for fucks sake,” Tony groaned slightly.

“They’re excited,” Steve grinned, as he crawled out from under the desk and kissed Tony long and full. Tony loved tasting himself along with Steve’s specific flavor - cinnamon from the gum he rarely stopped chewing, and a hint of beeswax from the Burt’s Bees lip balm he used religiously.

“They’re like puppies,” Tony grumbled.

“Pete’s the oldest. You know you are going to be this terrible when Bailey wants to drive, or Josh graduates, or -”

“I remember who Peter is to them, and I am the very picture of balance and zen when it comes to our nieces and nephews, Steven.” Tony’s voice was prim and he fought to keep the smirk off his face.

“Sure, baby,” Steve said, dryly, “and I’m the genius in our marriage.’

“See,” Tony said tenderly, “I think you are.”

“You fucking sap,” Steve laughed. “That’s not what I meant and you know it. Is your dick put away? Can we go see our kid now?”

* * *

“I just,” Peter sighed as he fiddled with his beer bottle a few hours later. “I just worry.”

“Sweetheart,” Tony said softly, “she’s already told you she’s going to say yes. You guys have already been over the risks about only having half Soulmarks and you decided it was worth it, and you are as prepared as you can be for a life together. We love MJ and we think you guys are great together.”

“I’m scared I’m going to throw up,” Peter said.

“Well,” Steve said, “what are Stark men made of?”

“Iron.”

“And what are Rogers men made of?” Tony countered.

“A complete lack of self-preservation,” Peter said with a grin, the routine a well worn one from childhood when they’d often talked about what it meant to be raised by two orphans with only tenuous ties to their legacies.

The three laughed and the conversation moved on to why Peter was home early.

“I mean, not that we don’t love you showing up whenever you want,” Tony rushed to clarify. “But the drive up from Baltimore isn’t nothing and we thought you had work tomorrow.”

“I do,” Peter said, “but I can do remote and I wanted to be here all day.”

Tony bit his lip and felt Steve’s hand slip into his.

“I mean,” Peter said, with a slight quiver in his voice, “I know we said we weren’t going to make a big deal out of it, but…”

“25 years since we became a family is a pretty big deal, Pete,” Steve said softly. The husbands exchanged a look and Steve knew Tony was thinking of the massive surprise party they had planned for Saturday, where their entire family - all 43 members of their sprawling circle - were gathering to celebrate Peter Stark-Rogers Day. Tony’d even gotten the mayor to make a proclamation that the whole village would celebrate.

Because even though their boy had said not to make a fuss, MJ informed them a fuss would be a great idea.

“So, let’s start the celebrating early,” Tony grinned. “How about some Moose Tracks and _Aladdin_?”

Peter grinned shyly and Steve couldn’t fight the smile off his face. Peter’s favorite ice cream had always been Moose Tracks and his favorite movie from the ages of 3 to 8 had been _Aladdin_. Whenever it was just the three of them on the first night after a long time apart, this was the routine.

Routines, Steve had learned, were one of the ways you made family. Patterns of behavior that felt like a safe blanket after a long day, ways that you spoke without language, ways that love was a verb, ways that you made sense of who you were by the people around you. He made the most sense as Tony’s husband and Peter’s dad and he knew that adding ‘Father-in-Law’ would only settle his soul more.

But that was for later. For that night, the eve of the 25th anniversary of the day a scared teenage girl placed a squealing infant in their arms and made them fathers, the Stark-Rogers men honored traditions and were grateful for what they had.

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of Jasmine and Aladdin soaring over the pyramids, Peter caught his dads staring slightly schmoopily at each other and he rolled his eyes with affection. His phone vibrated with MJ’s rhythm at that exact moment.

_MJ: So they were seriously fucking when you got there?_

_Peter: Please, it’s my dads. I think we should be proud they’re not currently fucking while we’re watching a Disney movie._

_MJ: Even if your dads didn’t have perfectly matching soulmarks, I’d know they were MFEO because no other weirdo would put up with the other one_

_Peter: Uncle Bucky says the same thing_

_MJ: Well, he and I are the only two smart ones in this operation_

_Peter: Sure, baby_

_MJ: I love you, P_

_Peter: We are made for each other, too, you know_

_MJ: I do_

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the [Put on the Suit Stony Server](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or the [PotsCast Podcast server ](http://www.discord.com/4NbA7wy). Oh! And FestiveFerret and I have a [fandom podcast](http://www.podonthesuit.com) if you're so inclined.  
>   
> 


End file.
